Large organizations need to do a great deal of electronic record keeping, utilizing large and complex systems, requiring extensive hardware and software infrastructure. Example systems include a university system for tracking applications and enrolled student histories, an insurance company system for tracking clients and insurance claims, or a police department system for tracking information relevant to active cases and to individual criminal histories. Each of these systems may be used by many people simultaneously, possibly spread across a large physical area, and need to track a large number of documents across a long period of time. Each system additionally requires specific software to serve the needs of the organization effectively. When a large organization commissions a new system of this type, typically a group of application design, system administrator, and system architecture experts is brought in to design the software and the infrastructure (e.g., the hardware on which the software runs), and then to scale the system into production use. Designing the infrastructure is a complex task, and depends on the needs of the organization in many ways. Each resulting system is different, causing it to take a great deal of time to thoroughly build and test new systems. When problems occur and software support becomes involved, it may take a significant effort even to communicate the relevant details of the infrastructure setup so troubleshooting can begin.